


Untitled sugardaddy fic

by MrsLouisFelton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, But not used, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry tops in this one what, Just a short little thing, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy AU, all consensual, maybe discipline, slight age play, sugarbaby louis, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLouisFelton/pseuds/MrsLouisFelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a long day at work and has his way with his baby. (That's Louis.)</p><p>Or</p><p>The one with all the daddy kink sex and spanking. It's pure pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled sugardaddy fic

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically my distraction fic that I was writing instead of chapter 4 of AWFOARWM. It's turned into the apology fic for making everyone wait so long - once again I'm sorry for the long waits, just bear with me until Christmas. And finally this is unbeta'd so please tell me if you spot any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!

Harry sighed as he climbed into his black work Mercedes car, it had been a long day and he still had paperwork left to do once he got home. He assumed that was the price he had to pay for a six figure salary though, and it wasn't like he had loads to do, he'd be finished in an hour or two and then he could have the rest of the evening (and night seeing as he didn't have to work the next day.) with Louis. He drove home quickly using a few back roads to bypass some of the traffic to get to his penthouse apartment in the centre of London's skyline. He parked his car, grabbed his briefcase and walked through the lobby stopping to chat with Cara who lived on the floor below, he entered the lift and took it all the way to the top after inserting his key to verify it was him. It opened out into the large hallway of his apartment where he could see that Louis had tidied up from the lack of coats strewn everywhere that were instead on the coat stand and the lack of Louis' vans that must have been put away into the closet where they belonged.   
    
He strode purposefully through the door and heard his baby singing loudly along to the radio in the kitchen almost instantly. He walked right through, set his briefcase on the breakfast bar before grabbing Louis around the waist from behind. 

"JESUS Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry baby, I been thinking about you all day." He leant in for a kiss before moving away. "What you making for tea?" He said as he took a seat at the breakfast bar and took an apple from the fruit bowl. 

"I'm thinking that salmon thing that we had a couple weeks ago?" Louis replied as he bent over to get another saucepan  from the drawer. 

"Hmm sounds good. I've got a couple hours of work left so can it hold until 9ish?" 

"Yeah, no problem of course I can hold it, it's not like I called you up to check what time you'd be home by so I could put the sauce on or anything." He stood up and turned around. "Why do you always have so much work when you get home? I never get to see you anymore!" 

"Do you feel like Cannes this weekend?" 

"Don't change the subject!" Louis stomped his foot. 

"Don't you do that to me young man. Fine then, whatever you want. I'm going to go do my work." 

"That's right you go do what's so much more important than me!" 

"Well at least my work doesn't constantly bitch at me or whine for a new pair of fucking shoes or whatever every day!" 

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKE BUYING ME STUFF. GROW UP. What else you gonna spend your money on anyway!" Louis stormed out and Harry heard the bedroom door slam. He stood and took his briefcase to his study leaving his uneaten apple on the top.

An hour later Harry sighed, his tie loosened and his jacket off, he'd had enough but he only had another file and then he'd be done for his long weekend although he wasn't sure of the point now Louis and him were fighting. Just as he had bent over to start his work again their was a knock on his door, before he could reply it opened to reveal Louis standing there in nothing but Harry's favourite grey jumper that just covered his bum and a pair of yellow panties. 

"'M sorry....I just got annoyed because I felt like you thought by taking me away somewhere I wouldn't be upset with you anymore." He shuffled in and shut the door. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were making dinner for when I came home I was just so excited about having a nice evening and night so I wanted to get work out of the way." Harry pushed his chair back to open his arms for Louis. He skipped over and planted himself firmly on his lap, 

"I'm really sorry Haz." Harry wrapped his arms around tightly curling Louis into  a ball on his lap. 

"Mmhmm. I'm sorry too. I should've listened to you and thought about your feelings." 

"You don't.. You don't really think I'm always whining at you for things? I'm not just here for the stuff you buy me you do know that?" 

"Sweetheart of course I do, I'm sorry for having said it I was out of line. I love buying you things and I love you." 

"Love you too. So we're going to Cannes? Don't you have work?" 

"Surprise! I've got a long weekend off!" Louis squealed. 

"Yay!" Harry squeezed Louis. 

"But we're not going to Cannes." Louis looked up from his position at Harry's chest. He started to talk but Harry shushed him. 

"Do you think you deserve Cannes after all that? After all need I remind you that you do not stomp your feet at me?" Louis pulled out of the embrace and squirmed around so he was facing Harry. 

"That's so not fair!" His face indignant. 

"Oh I think it so is. You don't ever disrespect me like that. Nor do you shout or swear at me." Harry looked at him sternly. Louis frowned. 

"Whatever." A sharp glint in his eye, Harry growled deep in his throat before grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him shary over his lap. He allowed himself a grin now Louis couldn't see his face. Louis shouted. 

"Don't you even dare Harold. Don't you even dare." Harry smiled, 

"Oh babe that ain't gonna stop me." He grabbed Louis' jumper and yanked I totally of of his head. He smiled again at the view now afforded him of Louis' pale yellow panties. Then he pulled them down, lifting him up slightly to pull them past his hips and down to his knees. 

"Harry, stop it." Harry smiled again, he knew that if Louis really wanted him to stop he had a safeword he could use.

"Honey you're staying here until I'm finished so you might as well just relax." And with that Harry raised up his hand and slapped it down watching the pink spread from his outstretched hand. He pulled it back again and slapped it down continuing to smack Louis' arse. 

"Harry for fucks sake stop it." Harry just laughed and smacked his thigh.

"You know what to say if you really want it to stop." He continued to spank until Louis stopped kicking.

"Now, you ready to listen?" 

"Uh huh." Louis gasped catching his breath.

"Now what do you say to daddy after all that?" Harry smirked at the handprinted red arse in front of him.

"Sorry daddy."

"Thank you sweetie, now do you remember why I'm spankng your?" Louis  squirmed. 

"Little boy." Louis whined, Harry slapped his thigh. Louis squealed;

"Daaaaaaddy!!" Harry smacked the back of Louis' thigh again.

"Ooowwwwwwww!!!" 

"Answer Daddy Louis." Harry said sternly. Louis sniffled in reply. 

"'Cause I stomped at you?" He twisted to try and look at Harry.

"I'm not done with you just yet. And why else am I spanking you?" He pulled Louis' body closer to his and caught him tightly around the middle. 

"Cause I, I don't know - you can't spank me for being upset!" He kicked his leg up once furiously. Harry slapped his leg.

"Don't kick. I'm not spanking you because you because you got angry; I'm spanking you because you shouted and swore at me." Harry said with his best stern voice. 

"Sorry Daddy." 

"It's okay baby, now I'm gonna give you 10 more, I want you to count."

"Okay Daddy." Louis took a huge breath, then let it out again. Harry landed the first spank.

"One Daddy! That hurts!" Harry didn't wait for him to finish his sentence." 

"It was meant to. Count."

"Sorry Daddy!!! Two!" By the end Louis was whimpering.

"10 Daddy." Harry rubbed his back.

"Good boy. You took that well." Harry pulled him up to curl on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Louis' body, pulling his jeans and underwear all the way off. Then he stood up, wrapping Louis' legs around his waist whilst Louis' arms came up to wrap tightly around his neck. He took them through to the bedroom where he lay him down on the bed before pulling away.

"Daaaaaaaddy I wanna cuddle." Louis whined his arms coming up to hold Harry down. Harry just smiled and pulled Louis' arms off. 

"Sorry baby, we need to eat, I'm just gonna go back and order pizza." Louis whined again and turned around to face the sheets, red rump in the air. Harry stroked the red arse and then walked off. After ordering the pizza he came back in to find Louis rutting against the sheets. 

"My desperate boy hmm?" He said as ran his fingers down his back, index finger dipping into his crack.

"Yes Daddy, please please Daddy want your cock so bad!" He rolled over, his hard cock jutting up and bobbing in the air. Louis felt the breeze over his cock but it wasn't enough he needed friction and he needed it now, he pulled his hand down to stroke his cock but Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the mattress. 

"Nu uh baby no touching yourself." Louis whined and tried to thrust harder into the mattress. Harry just pushed at his side lightly until he rolled over, still thrusting into the cool air. Louis spread his legs when Harry placed his hand on his thigh. Harry reached over to grab the bottle of lube his cock twitching with every breathy moan from Louis' mouth. He grabbed Louis' hand and drizzled lube over the fingers.

"Finger yourself whilst Daddy gets ready to fuck you." Louis moaned. 

"Daddy I can't, I need more daddy please please" He thrust up, Harry slapped his thigh.

"Come on baby boy, do as you're told for daddy." Louis whined as he pressed his slick fingers to his twitching hole.

"Good boy baby." Harry finishes unzipping his trousers fully and yanking them off before pulling his top off and then pulling his boxers off. He threw them across the room and moved closer  to Louis. Two of his fingers were in up to the second knuckle and Louis was wriggling his hips thrusting up with every movement of his finger. He stroked Louis' bobbing cock with a single long finger. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy." 

"Daddy please please I want your fingers please!" Louis was writhing desperately the angle not being enough for him. 

"Okay okay baby, come on then, open your legs for me." Louis let out a shuddering breath, as Harry's lube covered fingers entered him, scissoring and stretching him, brushing over his prostate whenever he could curling his fingers directly over causing full body shudders down Louis' spine. He leaned over his body and whispered in his ear;

"You're such a good boy for Daddy. So hot right now, if you could see yourself. God Louis your gorgeous. I love you so much. Such a good boy."

"Daddy I can't. No I'm gonna cum! Daddy stop it! I want you inside me. Please Daddy I want you so bad." His slick sweat covered hair flicking over his eyes, looking down at Harry with his hands going to grip his arms. 

"Okay baby okay. Hold on a second baby." He stroked Louis' tummy as he poured lube over his cock. 

"You're so fucking hot Louis, so hot baby. Look at the heat coming off your arse. You're so pretty I love you so fucking much." He spread Louis' arse and began to push in. Louis hooked his legs over Harry's shoulders and his face flushed as Harry held down his wrists. 

"Daddy please please it's not enough let me touch myself please. I'm so close." 

"Come on Lou you can come on just my cock I know you can. Come on baby, you're so good for me. I'm so close Lou. You're my good boy aren't you? Be a good boy for daddy." Louis jerked, his hips thrusting harder.

"Daaaaddy! Please please I can't I can't." Louis was close to tears. Harry fucked into him harder and let go of one of his wrists to stroke his cock.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you! I can't hold on please may I cum daddy please I can't hold it much longer." 

"Just a minute longer Lou. Wait for me." Harry looked down watching his cock move in and out of Louis' stretching glistening hole. He moved his hand faster and firmer down his cock. He looked up at Louis's flushed face, his mouth slack and his eyes closed. He could feel his climax approaching and started to fuck Louis faster; 

"Open your eyes Lou." Louis eyes opened. "Come for me baby."  Harry licked his lips, his thumb swept just under the head of Louis' cock and Louis cried out, his arse clenching around Harry thick inside him. Harry gave one last thrust into the extra pressure and came with a shout. He rested on his knees for a second while he caught his breath before pulling out and going to start a bath. He came back to find Louis on his back breathing heavily his eyes closed. 

"Come on babe, don't fall asleep before we get cleaned up and eat."  Louis opened his eyes and rubbed them with a fist before rolling off the bed and standing up going to curl into Harry's arms. 

"There's my good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked - remember to leave Kudos or a comment if you liked it or a comment telling me why you didn't!
> 
> Ok bye!   
> Please come say hi to me though if you have the chance and you can like prompt me and stuff too!   
> Tumblr: http://a-hopeless-marvel.tumblr.com
> 
> Also brand new twittaaaah: @mrslouisfelton


End file.
